


For Good

by Lasoona



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Saw the duet their VA's did and rushed to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasoona/pseuds/Lasoona
Summary: Ferdinand is out enjoying the cool autumn air when he comes across a familiar dark figure enjoying some coffee.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	For Good

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I just saw the music video Billy and Robbie did: https://youtu.be/WFOru1AUT-g and I HAD to write something. Just in case anyone is confused by the italics and shit:
> 
> Italics: Ferdinand singing
> 
> Bold: Hubert singing
> 
> Both: Both singing

It was a beautiful autumn day at the Imperial palace, the amber leaves upon the trees swaying gently in the breeze. Ferdinand took a deep breath of the cool autumn air, a smile flitting across his face as he made his way through the gardens. Being among nature like this always had a calming effect on him. A welcome distraction after a tedious morning at court. As he made his way through the treeline, a splotch of black among the sea of reds, oranges, and browns caught his eye. As he approached, he recognized the familiar angular face, the perfectly pressed cape, and white gloves, seated at one of the tea tables tucked away here for people wishing for a break from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the castle.

“Wha… Hubert von Vestra?”

The man looked up from the steaming cup he held in his hands, a small smile gracing his lips, “Ferdinand von Aegir.”

A brilliant smile burst across Ferdinand’s face, “Heh! What are you doing underneath this scarlet oak tree?”

“Well, this is my favorite coffee drinking spot,” The mage gestured to the pot that also sat in the center of the table, “But I also happen to have some tea, if you’d care for some.”

The red-head sat down with a flourish, “Eh, you know I can never say no to a southern fruit blend!”

Hubert let out a laugh, oblivious to how his companion’s gaze was drawn to his lips, “Charming as always.”

The duo sat in silence, enjoying the calming breeze as they sipped on their beverages. Both seeming to be purposely avoiding the other’s eyes. There was the clink of porcelain as a teacup was set down. Ferdinand crossing his legs as he fidgeted.

“Um… hey, Hubert?” 

The man in question flicked his gaze back to his… friend, “Yes, Ferdinand?”

Ferdinand’s gaze quickly dropped down to his teacup, “May I… tell you something that’s been on my mind?”

Hubert’s lips pulled up into a small smile, “For you? Anything.”

Ferdinand coughed as his cheeks bloomed crimson, “A-alright, here goes,” he straightened his posture before taking a deep breath. His voice suddenly ringing out in a melodious tune.

“ _I’ve heard it’s said that people come into our lives, for a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow,_

_If we let them and we help them in return.”_

The red-head reached across the table and gently took a gloved hand into his, _“Well I don’t know if I believe that’s true, but I know who I am today, because I knew you.”_

Ferdinand stood from his chair, swishing his cape back dramatically as he spun back to his companion, gently pulling Hubert up to join him as he began swaying back and forth,

_“Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood._

_Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better, but,”_

Ferdinand took both of Hubert’s hands into his own, earnestly meeting the taller man’s eyes, 

“ _because I knew you, I have been changed for good.”_

An astonished smile slowly spread across Hubert’s face, the nobleman taking his own deep breath, 

_“_ **It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime so let me say,**

**before we part,**

**so much of me is made of what I learned from you.**

**You’ll be with me, like a handprint on my heart.**

**And now whatever way our stories end,**

**I know you have rewritten mine, by being my… friend** _,”_

Ferdinand raised an eyebrow, both men’s smiles only growing as Hubert continued,

_“_ **Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea.**

**Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood.**

**Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better,**

**But,**

**Because I knew you** _,”_

Ferdinand twirled, moving under Hubert’s arm and away, the duo connected by their outstretched hands before spinning back together, “ _Because I knew you,”_

**_“I have been changed for good.”_ **

**“And just to clear the air, I ask no forgiveness for the things I’ve done they blame me for.”**

_“But then, I guess we know there’s blame to share.”_

_“_ **_And none of it seems to matter anymore.”_ **

_“Like a comet pulled from orbit,”_

_“_ **Like a ship blown from its mooring,”**

_“As it passes the sun._

**“By a wind off the sea.”**

_“Like a stream that meets a boulder,”_

**“Like a seed dropped by a,”**

_“Halfway through the wood,”_

**“Bird in the wood,”**

**_“Who can say if I’ve been changed for the better?_ **

**_I do believe I have been changed for the better.”_ **

_“And… because I knew you.”_

**“Because I knew you,”**

Ferdinand broke away and dropped to one knee, one hand still in Hubert’s,

**_“Because I knew you,_ **

**_I have been changed_ **

**_For good.”_ **

A gust of wind rustled through their capes as Ferdinand pulled a small box from his back pocket, “Hubert von Vestra, will you-”

* * *

Hubert tossed the papers in his hands back to Dorothea,”Yes, well,” The mage coughing into a gloved hand, “That was… lovely. I’m sure no one will take this out of context.”

Ferdinand let out an embarrassed chuckle, the duo meeting gazes before quickly jerking their heads back to the front, “Aaahh… yeah…”

Dorothea giggled at the sarcasm dripping from the taller man’s voice, “It’s perfect right?”

Hubert sighed, the hand he placed across his face failing to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks, “Is this scene really… necessary?”

Dorothea gasped, “Of course it is, Hubie! After the way you two have been pining after each other this is the conclusion everyone will be waiting for!”

“A song and dance number?”

Dorothea rolled her eyes, “It’s an Opera, Hubie, of course there’s going to be singing.”

Ferdinand cut in, “W-well, regardless, I’m sure it will work out… in the opera. Of course.”

“Yes, just in the Opera, I’m sure that’s what you meant,” Dorothea winked at the red-head, “Anyways, I’ll leave you two to it. I better see you there in a few months on opening night, or I’ll get Edie and the Professor to drag you there!” Dorothea shot them a dazzling smile, “ta-ta, boys!”

Ferdinand sighed as the door to Hubert’s office closed, “I guess… we haven’t much of a choice.”

Hubert leaned onto his desk, running his hands down his face in exasperation, “Yes, I suppose we must go, if only to prevent Dorothea’s schemes from needlessly damaging whatever room we happen to be occupying beforehand.”

The duo glanced at each other once more before quickly looking away, their blushes returning in full force. Yes, they had to go. Dorothea gave them no choice. That was definitely the only reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I am praying the way I formatted the singing isn't too weird agfdsajkglhdsaklghdlsk


End file.
